pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acemar's Tower
The tower of the High Wizard Acemar stands tall on the plains north of Gavinia. Acemar himself has not been heard of for months now, and no one has been able to gain entry to the tower to investigate. The tower itself is made of well crafted white stone blocks towering 200 feet into the sky, coming to a point at the very top with a red shingle roof. The tower slopes slightly as it goes up, and climbing it is treacherous (DC15 Athletics per 20 feet) unless one has climbing tools. There are no visible windows, and the only visible door is just under the roof, 200 feet up. Exterior Door Approaching the front door, a red wood door with an intricate runic design traced in it with gold metal, the sky begins to darken, the day suddenly becoming night if the party is approaching during day. They hear a loud sound, as though the sky itself is being torn asunder. The area is bathed in red light as looking up a series of meteor can be seen falling from the sky, fiery plumes trailing behind them, and they appear to be heading for the tower. It appears there are mere moments to go before the entire are is turned into a crater. This is of course an illusion, meant to keep out the curious. Feeling along the edge of the crater reveals the invisible wall of the tower, there is a door exactly where the party initially noticed it, with a locked door (DC15, with disadvantage if the lock isn't made visible in some way). Entrance Hall Entering the door leads to a narrow (10 feet wide) hallway. For this entire section, the hallway is divided into 15 long 10 foot wide "airlocks" with two everburning torches in scones near the 12 foot tall ceiling, illuminating each chamber in turn. Each door is locked (DC12). This hallway goes for 15 feet and then stops at a plain cut stone wall. This wall is of course an illusion and can be passed through at will. Passing through the illusion reveals another wall, 15 more feet in, with a single simple wooden door set in the middle of it. The door is of course a mimic, which covers the opening through the wall. Past that opening is another wall, another 15 feet in, this time with two doors next to each other. Both of these doors are locked, the one on the right leading to a blank wall, the one on the left leading through to the final chamber. The torches in this chamber are of course mimics. This final hallway chamber has four doors, two next to each other, and one to each side. 3 of these lead to blank walls, the one to the front right is the correct door through. There are 6 Darkmantles on the ceiling of course. Living Room Coming from the Entrance Hall, the party finds themselves in a large circular room with a set of spiral stone stairs swirling upwards. The bottom of this tall circular room features a comfortable blue woven rug, with a few couches and lounges around it. Hanging in the air going up the tower's spine is a series of doors, floating serenely in the air, rotation slowly around the center. At the top of the spiral stairs is a door, leading into the Library. Upon entering this room, a large image of Acemar's head appears, sweat glistening on his brow. He speaks about how the party is breaking and entering, and how they don't want any. At this point the party can try to convince Acemar to help them. Should he feel inclined, he will invite them up, to traverse the spiral stairs, through the Library and into his workshop. Library The library is a large open room, about 100 feet wide, with a simple pool of water surrounding a small stone island in the center. On this island, which is roughly ten feet wide, sit a single pedestal, on top of which sits a large tome (Acemar's spellbook, Tomas). At the proper moment, a shimmering pink/purple field will afix itself over the door to the Workshop, and a Prismatic Dome will surround Tomas. Roll Initiative. Tomas the Tome Encounter * At the top of initiative, Tomas will release a number of spells at random, +10 to hit, DC16. These spells fly to a random place in the room, and then activate at the end of the current initiative round. Any spell may be Dispelled, and thus instantly killed. Otherwise, all spells have AC12 with 20HP. Some spells also have environmental effects. *# Magic MIssile *# Mass Suggestion *# Mass Polymorph *# Fireball - Duck into pool of water for Resistance to Fire. *# Storm Sphere - All creatures in the water are vulnerable to the lightning damage * Inside the bubble, the chain to secure Tomas closed lays loose, if someone can clasp it, Tomas' spells will end and he will return to his docile state. Workshop Acemar's workshop is in odd shape, there's desk and bookshelves aplenty, but they're all piled up around the edges of the room, and I do mean PILED up. Nothing appears broken upon closer inspection, but there's a definite disarray at the edges. In the center of the room is a comfortable looking armchair, with Acemar himself sitting in it. He is wearing a deep green robe, embroidered with odd shapes and symbols in a variety of gold and silver thread. He is currently wearing no hat, his long gray beard flowing down the front of his robe and his bald head and brow glistening with sweat. On the tip of his nose rests a fly, which he is peering at in intense concentration. The fly is in actuality a female Ancient Silver Dragon named Bavir. Acemar currently has her polymorphed into the fly, his immense concetration keeping the spell. Bavir for her part is doing all she can in her fly form to break free. This may seem like a dangerous situation, but it's not. Acemar requires no help, and this exercise is just that, exercise. In reality Bavir and Acemar are VERY close friends. Once here, Acemar is willing to hear their plea for help for building the Planar Bore, but has no interest in helping, he has other business to attend to. His insistence at not helping annoys Bavir, and she will get more agitated the more he refuses. Should the party persuade Acemar, he will divulge all possible locations for the items needed to make the Planar Bore.